Will You Be Mine
by Virala
Summary: What if Eric was knocked out while protecting Sookie from the attack at Godric's home? What if she took it upon herself to suck the bullet out of him? Told from Sookie's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my second multi chapter story! To be honest since Remember Us got such wonderful reviews, I'm super nervous that this story won't meet certain expectations. ****But in the end if you like it, then you like it. If you don't...oh well :)**

**Okay, as of right now, Sookie is still with Bill and she does care for him deeply. But things change! I pinky promise!**

**This is only 4 chapter long(maybe for now...maybe) and told from Sookie's POV. I know it's short but I hope you guys enjoy just the same.**

**I've taken some things from the show, some things from the books and some stuff I made up. **

**C.H. Owns all. All mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 1**

**SPOV**

My ears were ringing and my head was pounding. What the hell is going on? As the world started to slowly get back into focus, the dull screams of people and the deadly roars of vampires were becoming louder and clearer. There were gun shots being fired from what felt like every direction, and the smell of blood and death hung heavy in the air.

I was in danger and my instincts screamed for me to run. But I couldn't move. My body was sore and heavy as hell, and I was struggling to stay awake.

When the fog eventually cleared from my eyes, I was looking directly at Trudi. I was just talking to her, and now she's a couple feet away from me with part of her head missing.

Shit!

The house was surrounded by armed Fellowship of the Sun followers, and I had yelled for everyone to hit the floor! That was when I realized that now I was laying on the floor, and I couldn't move due to a heavy body on top of me.

Bill? Did he come to make sure I was okay? I looked down and was shocked to see blonde hair on my chest. It was Eric, but why was he laying on top of me?

"Eric." I called out over the screams and shattering glass around us.

"Eric!" I try to wiggle out from under him but he's too heavy. Why won't he move?

"Eric! Come on you need to get off of me, we..." And then I notice it. He's bleeding from his chest and when I search for his void, I can't find it. He must have been knocked out, but he's not a pile of goo so he can't be hurt too badly.

Once the fighting seems to have moved to the outside of the house, I mange to maneuver myself from under Eric, and I kneel above him to take a look at his wounds. One bullet hole is in his shoulder, two in his chest and it looks like something large and jagged tore the hell out of his stomach.

The wounds on his chest and stomach are starting to healed, but the one on his shoulder hasn't changed. Why isn't it healing and why isn't he awake yet? I gently pat around the wound on his shoulder, and I can feel the bullet is still lodge in there.

"It must be a silver bullet." I say to myself. That's why he isn't healing! My finger nails aren't long enough to pluck the bullet out, so I look around for something that can help remove it.

Then it hits me. Eric took those bullets for me. He could have easily dropped to the ground, but he knew I wouldn't make it to the floor in time…he...he choose to shield my body with his own. My eyes trail from his shoulder to his face. Why does he keep doing that? Why does he keep saving my life? First with Longshadow, then calling Dr. Ludwig when the maenad nearly killed me, then saving me in the church and now this. Bill says dangerous and evil. That he would kill me without batting an eyelash. I'm supposed to mean nothing to Eric Northman… I don't understand.

I don't know what came over me, but the next thing I know my lips are attach to the wound on his shoulder and I'm sucking the bullet out.

His blood is thick and deliciously sweet and my body is tingling with pleasure. This feels right. Taking in his blood feels so, so right.

Right before the bullet pops in to my mouth, I can feel Eric's void awaken, and he lets out a long, deep groan as he threads his fingers into my hair. With the bullet in my mouth, I spit on the ground and swallow his blood.

I glance at his shoulder, and I'm relieved to see the bullet hole finally knitting itself back together.

"Your lips are bloody." He says.

I look at Eric and I'm met with is heated gaze, and before I can say a word, he encloses my face with his hands and kisses me.

For a brief moment, I knew it was wrong to kiss him back. I knew I shouldn't let his tongue slide in to my mouth. I knew I shouldn't be enjoying what he was making me feel. But I don't care. I was horrified by the violence and death surrounding me, and Eric was the only one to provide me any source of comfort.

So I kissed him back.

His kiss is exhilarating, and his tongue is seductive. There is no doubt in my mind that this man is a master in the art of kissing. Eric's kiss makes me forget about the death and chaos surrounding me, and I take comfort in his arms and in his mouth. I try to ignore the little voice shouting from the back of my mind, that this is the best kiss I've ever had. That this is so much better than the kisses I get from Eric in my dreams. From Eric in my fantasies.

Right as I'm about to pull away to breathe, Eric nips at my bottom lip and ends our kiss. And that's when my conscience decides to make itself known. I drank blood from a vampire who isn't my boyfriend. I just kissed Eric friggin' Northman. Not my boyfriend, Bill Compton.

"Shit." I mutter under my breath.

"Oh come now, Sookie. I thought our kiss was fantastic." Eric purrs and runs his finger through my messy hair.

I look at him and I can see that he's excited. I don't know if it's from all the fighting going on outside or from the kiss. Maybe it's both.

"We should kiss again if you don't believe me…" He says then looks at my lips. And for a second I just wanna say to hell with it and kiss him again.

How can a man covered in blood and grime look so good? I quickly shake those thoughts away and scramble away from him. My hand lands on something small and hard, and when I look at it, I see it's the bullet I spit out. I don't know why I pick it up and put it in my pocket. Maybe I wanted a memento or something. But I know that I wanted it.

Eric grins before carefully taking in his surroundings. "Where's Bill?"

"I-I don't know. Maybe he's injured?" I reply.

I stand and look around at the death and destruction around me. Most of the humans that were standing and laughing just minutes before, were all now mangled corpses on the floor. How could the Fellowship do this? These were innocent people!

I do my best to not let the dead bodies affect me as I keep looking for Bill. If Eric was knocked out by the attack, then maybe so was Bill? Because surely Bill would have found me by now to make sure that I was okay. He couldn't be...

No. I can't think like that.

When I don't find him inside the house, I walk over to where the front door used to be, and when I peer outside I see Bill.

"Bill!" I call out as I run over to him.

When he turns and walks over to me, I can see that he has some blood around his mouth, and his cheeks are unmistakably rosy. To say I was severely hurt and disappoint wouldn't be an exaggeration.

"You just killed somebody." I simply state as I try to get a handle on my hurt and anger.

"I was defending us." He replies and tries to pull me into a hug.

I step away from him, "Don't touch me!" I hiss.

"Sookie, look around you. Do you think the humans that did this deserve any mercy?" He replies with a sneer.

"No, I don't. They needless took the lives of innocent humans and vampires. But you didn't even wait to see if I was okay. To see that I was even alive! You just took off without a damn care in the world!" I don't wait for him to respond. I just turned around and walk right back in the damaged house, and I don't look back.

Bill stayed outside which was fine by me. I search for my purse but have no luck in finding it. It wasn't until I saw Eric talking to Godric by the crumbled fire place that I notice where it was.

Eric has it.

Well, since the keys to the rental car were in my purse, I guess I wasn't leaving. I lean up against the wall and watch Eric and Godric talk. I can't hear what they're saying and their lack of facial expressions gives nothing away. It's like watching two beautiful statues face each other and only their lips move. There's an occasional nod from Eric, but that's it.

When Eric is finally dismissed by Godric, he walks over to me and hands me my purse.

I thank him, but before I can pull out the car keys, Eric places his hand on the small of my back and starts guiding me to the front door. Once outside, he lead me to the rental car that Bill got, and he unlocks it using the key remote. I quickly look in my purse and yup. Eric took the keys.

"Eric, give me the ke-."

"You're in no condition to drive, Sookie." He calmly says as he opens the passenger side door and waits for me to get it.

"Eric, I'm fine. I just want to get back to the hotel and take a bath." I sigh.

He quirks an eyebrow at me and smirks.

"Alone." I quickly add while ignoring the blush rising on my cheeks.

"And I will take you to the hotel so that you may bathe. Alone. But I will be taking you to the hotel."

"Eric, please jus-."

"Sookie, no. You're in shock and running on adrenaline right now. It's not safe for you to drive." He gently says.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. He's right. I've seen the mangled bodies of the dead and, I've heard the screams and the cries from the dying. My brain hasn't processed any of this yet and when it does... No. He's right. I'm not okay to drive.

I take one last look around to see if I can spot Bill before I get into the car, but I don't. I sit down and buckle up before Eric shuts the door.

The drive was made in silence until we hit the highway. I mindlessly rubbed the bullet that's in my pocket and I replayed this days events.

I went to the Fellowship of the Sun with Hugo to find Eric's maker, Godric. Not only had I found him, I also found out that Hugo was the fellowship informant. I was thrown down a flight of stairs, then was held against my will. I was beaten and I would have been raped if it weren't for Godric. I would have been still in that prison if it hadn't been for Eric. He was willing to meet the sun for me and Godric tonight. He shielded me from the attack at Godric's home, and I sucked this little silver bullet from his shoulder. Did I miss anything?

Oh, that's right, Bill.

Where was Bill? Why didn't he come to the church? Where was Bill when the Fellowship attacked Godric's home? Where was Bill now?!

I look over to Eric and he glances at me before turning his eyes back to the road. I never did thank him for saving my life.

"Thank you for saving my life again." I say barely above a whisper.

"Mmmm, anytime my little bullet sucker." He says with a grin.

I can't help but laugh. Out of all of the vampires I have ever met, Eric is the only one with any sense of humor. And the only one I've ever seen genuinely laugh.

"Yea, sorry about that. I know how you guys are so protective of your blood. I just... I don't know what came over me." I blush when I remember the kiss we shared.

"Don't apologize, Sookie. Aside from Godric and Pam, you're the only one I would ever allow to drink my blood." He says matter of factly.

I was stunned. Eric was over a thousand years old! Why would he want me to take his blood? I wasn't anything to him. Was I?

"Don't be so shocked, little one. You know I have always been fond of you." He says as we pull in to the parking lot of the hotel.

Well, I knew he always want to fuck me... is that what he means?

When he parks and turns off the car, he grabs my hand and rubs his thumb over my knuckles and says, "I'm glad you took my blood. I like feeling this close to you."

Huh?

"What does taking your blood have anything to do with being close to me?" I ask.

He immediately stops his ministrations on my knuckles and looks directly at me.

"Sookie, please tell me Bill told you what our blood can do." He says very seriously.

"Of course he did!" I almost want to be angry at Eric for thinking Bill would hide something from me. "He told me that your blood has healing capabilities. That it can improve my vision, speed and reflex time and it can enhance physical appearances."

"What else." He asks me.

My eyes widen and suddenly fear is gripping my chest. What does he mean 'what else'? What else is there?!

Eric turns his face from me and starst muttering in a language I don't understand.

"Eric, what else is there?" I quietly ask.

Before I can even blink, Eric is opening the passenger door and gently pulling me out. We walk into the hotel lobby and he leads me to the front desk where we're greeted by a vampire. Eric and the vampire talk so soft and fast that I don't understand a word being said. All I know is the vampire behind the desk hands over a room key card to Eric and we start walking towards the elevator.

"Eric, please just tell me what's going on." I can feel my body starting to tremble and ache.

He pushes the elevator button and it immediately opens. We step inside and he presses the button for the 10th floor.

"Sookie, I've gotten you your own room for the night. It appears that we have quite a few things we need to discuss."

I simply nod my head and look at the floor. I've got a bad feeling about this. And even though I thought my day couldn't get any worse... I felt like it was about to.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Let me know ! XO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! Thank you for taking the time to read my story. And thank you for reviewing and adding this little story to your favs! You guys make my day :)**

**For the sake of more chapters after 4... Rene didn't kill Gran. She died of natural causes.**

**All mistakes are mine so please mind the punctuation and grammatical errors!**

**C.H owns all. Not me**

**Chapter 2**

"Eric, I'm more than capable of carrying my suitcase." I tell him then try to grab my bag again as we walk from my old room to my new one. He just dodges me and laughs without missing a step.

"But I'm trying to be a gentleman, Sookie." He says with an innocent look on his face. "Don't human women appreciate a man that holds doors open for them, and carries their bags and such?"

"Well, yes but-"

He stops right in front of me and asks, "Does it make you happy when a man does these things for you?"

I place my hands on my hips and look up at him. "Yes, but you don't have to."

"But if it makes you happy, then just be happy." He says with a wink and saunters ahead of me.

Oh. Well damn. I wasn't expecting that. I stand there for a moment and admire the view in front to of me. I always did like looking at Eric's butt and this is the first time I can do so without worrying about Bill seeing me do it. The way he wears those tight black jeans and the way his muscles flex when he walks is almost hypnotizing. I wonder how firm it is?

I guess I must have been staring for too long because Eric brings me out of my trance when he asks, "See something you like?"

Ugh. Pompous sexy ass.

I don't need a mirror to know that my face is probably the reddest it's ever been. I just got caught ogling Eric's ass. Wonderful. I quickly catch up to him and avoid looking at his smug face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I reply. Real smooth Sookie.

I can only hear Eric snicker as he opens the door to my new room. He lets me walk in first and I'm stunned to see how big this room is! There's a kitchenette to the side and a nice cozy sitting area with an L-shaped couch in front of a fireplace ahead of me. The bedroom has a king size bed and the bathroom to the side is absolutely massive. The bath tub is calling my name, and I'm would give anything right now to wash the dried blood and dirt off of me.

I walk back to the living room and I find Eric leaning against the fireplace. I guess my presence brings him out of his down time when he turns his head and looks at me.

"I'm going back to my room to shower. When I come back we can finish our discussion. Is this acceptable?" He asks.

"That's fine. Um, thanks for getting me my own room. It's really nice."

He pushes off the fire place and walks over to me. He stands just a few inches away from me and I fight the urge to lean over and bite his nipple through his ragged shirt. This man has a way of bringing out desires in me I never knew I had.

"I'm glad it pleases you. I know that you have had a very trying day." He brushes some stray hairs behind my ear. "If you like, I can help you shower." He says with a full blown smile.

"Eric." I groan and roll my eyes.

He moves his face so it's a breath away from mine.

"I could help you clean all those hard to reach spots, Sookie." He whispers and drags a finger from my neck to the top of my breasts. "My hands are very talented when it comes to finding all the right spots."

I feel like I'm on fire, and I want to smack and kiss the smile off his face all at the same time.

With the way he's looking at me and with his finger tracing back up my neck, I'm afraid I'll moan if I open my mouth. So instead, I hold my breath and slowly shake my head.

"Hmmm, maybe next time." He hums then kisses me on my lips, but before I can pull away or kiss him back, he's out the door.

"Vampires." I mumble to myself and try to ignore the tingling sensation on my lips and between my legs. I head straight back to the bedroom and I don't know when he did it, but I find my suitcase on the bed. I grab a white tank top, yellow lounge pants, bra and panties and walk into the bathroom.

The shower could easily fit five or six people and it kinda feels strange having so much room, but it's something I could definitely get used to. I feel like a brand new person as I wash my hair and scrub my body clean, and I try my best to not think about the conversation I'm about to have with Eric.

Eric.

I've always been physically attracted to him. What woman with eyes wouldn't? He's the walking, talking epitome of sex, and has been the center of my fantasies since I met him. But there's something else that draws me to him. Something deep inside of me calls for him and I don't understand why.

Tonight was actually the first time I've been alone with him since normally Bill or Pam are usually around. I wonder if Bill will knows where I am. He probably wouldn't care anyways. After the craptastic day I've had, I can't believe he just left me alone at Godric's so he could go mingle. I mean, I get it. I get that since he's mainstreaming he doesn't get a lot of opportunities to socialize with other vampire, but really? I almost died today. Twice!

I have to remind myself that I love him and that no one is perfect... Well perfect or not, right now Bill can go screw himself as far as I'm concerned.

Once I'm done with the shower, I dry off and slip my nice clean clothes on. With a brush in hand I make my way to the bedroom and let out a yelp when I see Eric Northman lying on the bed.

"Eric!"

He's lying on his back and wearing a tight black sleeveless shirt and black track pants that have the white strips on the side. His long blonde hair is dry and loose, and his arms are folded behind his head.

"Eric, get out of my room." I say with an exasperated sigh and point to the door.

He turns his and looks at me. "What? I told you I was coming back so we can talk." He rolls over to lie on his side and supports his head with his hand. "A bed is a very comfortable place to talk." He pats the bed next to him and waggles his eyebrows at me.

I can't help but snort and chuckle. I toss the brush next to him and walk out to the sitting area.

When I take a seat on one end couch, Eric sits down right next to me. Our bodies are turned so we're slightly facing each other, and he leans his elbows on his knees, clasps his hands together then stares at me. The look on his face tells me that the time for innocent flirting and jokes are over with. My stomach is starting to twist and knot up, and I wonder what Eric has to tell me. I wonder what Bill hasn't told me.

"Sookie, how did you meet William Compton?"

What does that have to do with anything?

"Well, he came into Merlotte's and ordered a glass of wine. We chatted for a bit and he ended up leaving with two people who tried to drain him in the parking lot."

"What!?" Eric hisses as his fangs snap down.

"But I was able to fight them off! So Bill was fine. He was able to keep his blood." I quickly assure him, but he still looks pissed.

"Who are they?" He demands.

"Mac and Denise Rattray, but they're dead now."

"You fought off two dangerous drainers for a vampire you didn't know?" He looks at me with great curiosity, and he slowly retracts his fangs.

"Well, it doesn't matter if he was a vampire or not. I couldn't let them kill him!"

He gives me an amused smile and motions for me to continue.

"Um, I was supposed to meet Bill after work the next night because I wanted to ask him a question. He ended up being late, and while I was waiting for him, the Rattray's came back and had beaten me to the brink of death. But Bill showed up and killed them before they could finish me off, and once they were dead, he gave me his blood."

The growls coming from him were scary as hell. "Eric, he saved my life that night." I try to convince him.

Eric is quite for a moment and his eyes have narrowed into slits.

"Let me get this straight. William Compton, who is never late for anything, shows up just in time to save your life by killing the drainers he should have killed the night before. And he feeds you his blood to save your life. Correct?"

When he says it like that it sounds like Bill wanted me to almost die so he could give me his blood. But Bill would never do that. Right?

"Eric." I breathe out. "What didn't he tell me? What else does your blood do?"

He just stares at me for a moment and I can feel my heart beating in my ears.

"When the blood is directly consumed from the source, it creates a blood tie between the vampire and human. Aside from what Bill told you our blood can do, the blood tie will create an attraction to the vampire if it isn't one already there. If there is an existing attraction to the vampire, then you will have very erotic dreams about said vampire. The blood tie also allows the vampire to locate you and sense your emotions. "

What. The. Fuck.

"Bill…" Did he watch me as I was almost beaten to death? Did he watch as they broke my bones… as they broke my body? Did he wait until I had no choice but to take his blood? No, Bill loves me. He wouldn't do that!

Right?

"Eric, I…" He's right. Bill is never late for anything. He's always at least ten minutes early no matter what. So was he really not late the night I was almost beaten to death?

I look at Eric and can feel my tears rolling down my cheeks. "He can feel what I'm feeling right now?" I murmur.

Eric places a finger under my chin, and his eyes lock onto mine as he licks my tears.

"Yes." He says when he pulls away.

"Can you?"

"Yes."

"Forever?" I ask.

"No. Blood ties are not permanent and will fade over time." He says.

Oh, thank God.

I breathe a sigh of relief and ask, "When will it fade?"

"That depends on how much you consume. It can last from weeks to almost a year. However, because my blood is much older and stronger than Compton's, it will weaken his blood tie with you."

"Oh." I look away and try to figure out how I feel about that.

"Sookie, I need you to think about this before you answer."

I look back at him and nod my head.

"What were your feelings for Bill before and after he fed you his blood?"

I think back to the first night I met Bill. I was definitely attracted to the silence his mind was able to provide me and he wasn't a bad looking guy. I was a disgusted by the way he was talking to me about taking his bagged blood, and where he could feed from me. And I didn't care for his attitude about being saved by a woman. Truthfully, I was intrigued, but it was because of what he was. Definitely not because of who he was.

But after I had taken his blood it was like my every thought was consumed by him. I guess I was kinda obsessed. And even after Gran died from her heart attack, I more or less threw myself at him. I... I gave him my virginity. I thought I was in love. I love Bill, don't I?

I stare into Eric's blue eyes as though they could give me the answer as to why Bill would do this. Why Bill didn't tell me the whole truth about vampire blood. Why he had me almost killed so I would take his blood. Was everything a lie? Do we even love each other? Maybe Eric is mistaken. Maybe this is just a terrible misunderstanding.

But I know that's not true.

You don't forget to mention things like forcing an attraction, or being able to locate me or, I dunno, freaking feeling my emotions! That lying asshole!

"I wasn't attracted to him until I had his blood. I was interested in him because he was the first vampire I ever met, but when I took his blood..." I turn my face away from Eric. I feel so stupid for not seeing how quickly my feelings for Bill had changed. I never even questioned it!

"But why? I don't understand why he would do these things." I say as I fight to hold my sobs back.

"He wanted you, Sookie. The only way to assure that you would want him as well, was to have you drink his blood."

"That's bullshit!" I yell and slam my hands down on the couch. "You can't just force someone to want you! You don't have them almost killed so you can trick them into taking your blood! He-he made me fall in love with him!" I stand up and look at the door. I want to scream and punch something. Was everything a lie?!

I need to talk to Bill. I need to hear it from him that either this is just a huge misunderstanding, or that he's a manipulative, asshole that lied to me!

A cool pair of arms wrap around me before I can reach the door.

"Eric, let me go!" I yell as I struggle to get out of his grasp.

He just holds me tighter and nuzzles my neck. "No. You need to calm down. Confronting Compton while you're angry and hurt will only distress you even further."

That's right. I forgot for a moment that Eric could feel my emotions too. I turn in his arms and face him.

"And tell me, Eric. What else am I feeling right now?" I hiss at him.

I know I shouldn't be angry at him. He only told me the truth, and he never forced or tricked me into taking his blood. No, I took his blood because deep down inside I knew I wanted to, and to be honest I would do it again.

"Betrayed, disgusted, desperate, determined and exhausted." He says thoughtfully. "You need to sleep, Sookie. Sleep and you can talk to Compton tomorrow."

I rest my cheek against his chest and I let my body relax into his. "Was it all a lie?" I whisper as his shirt soaks up my tears. "Did I give him everything for a lie?"

Eric's only response is to hold me tighter and kiss the top of my head. Why couldn't I have met Eric first?

I don't know how long I let him hold me, but it feels good to be in his arms.

"The bullet would have eventually been pushed out my body and I would have healed." He says.

Huh. I guess I never really needed to worry about him after all.

"Bill says you're dangerous and evil. That you would kill me and not think twice about it because I mean nothin' to you."

I can feel him take a deep breath, and I hear the rumble of a heavy sigh leaving his chest.

"I am very dangerous, Sookie, and I can be extremely malicious. I will do whatever it takes to protect me and mine, but I am never cruel without a cause." He pulls back and looks down at me as I crane my neck up to look at him. "I would never kill you, little one. I would never harm you or let anyone harm a hair on your head if I can help it." He kisses my forehead and says, "You mean much more to me than you realize."

I can't help but wonder if that's a good thing or not. Do I mean something to him because I'm a telepath or is it something more. But before I can ask, he sweeps me up and carries me into my room. He lays me down and spoons me from behind.

The bed feels so wonderful and my eyes fight to stay open. I glance at the clock and it reads 6:37 am. Holy crap! How am I still awake? I look over at Eric and he starts rubbing small circles on my stomach.

"How are you still awake?" I mumbled coherently I think.

He looks over to me and with a small smile, say, "At my age, I can stay awake for days if I want too. Now close your eyes, Sookie."

"Will you still be here when I wake up?" Right now, I just don't want to be alone and being with Eric makes me feel better.

"If that is what you wish, then I will gladly stay. Now sleep, my little Sookie." He softly kisses the corner of my mouth and the last thing I remember is hearing him say,

"Sweet dreams, Lover."

* * *

**Thumbs up? Thumbs down? Review and let me know, thanks! xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Easter! Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are so awesome and amazing! Thank you! This has been my favorite chapter to write so I hope you guys enjoy! Also, Perfecta999, MsStitcher, Tandr23 and lisabit, I really hope you guys like what I've done with this chapter. *wink wink***

**Also, thank you to all my guest readers who reviewed this fic. I wish I could PM you my thanks but I can't :( So I'll do it here. THANK YOU! You rock my socks! xo**

**Um heads up... there's some mild violence in this chapter. **

**Please mind the grammatical and punctuation errors. I have no beta and spell check only does so much.**

**If you like Bill... now would be a good time to go read something else, lol.**

**C.H. own all. I own the mistakes **

**Chapter 3**

My eyes are closed, and I can feel cool lips and a wet tongue sucking and kissing my neck. I let out a loud moan, and run my hands over smooth, broad and muscular shoulders that I feel above me.

"Sookie, wake up. I need you, Lover." A deep voice murmurs into my ear.

I snap open my eyes and I'm looking directly into the most beautiful cerulean blue eyes I've ever seen.

"Eric? Wh-What are you doing?"

He's trapped me under his body and his hips are flush against mine. I quickly look around and I see we're in the same bed and in the same clothes that we fell asleep in.

Eric pulls my attention back when he purrs, "I could feel that you were dreaming of me. It was so intense that it woke me from my day rest." He kisses me, and I can feel his hand under my shirt stroking the curve of my waist.

I don't even fight him when he slides off my shirt. The growl he let's out when he sees me scares and turns me on all at once.

"I've woken you up to show you that your dream could never compare to the real thing." He throws my shirt on the floor and the look on his face tells me that he wants to fuck me until I can't remember my own name.

And I'm absolutely okay with that.

"How do I know that this isn't a dream?" I ask while trying to ignore the throbbing sensation between my legs.

"Tell me Sookie, does 'this' feel like a dream?" He thrust then grinds his large, bulging erection that's trapped inside his pants against my fully clothed sex. Even with clothes on he feels so incredible. My body naturally reacts to him by arching my back, and moving my hips against him to create more of the friction I crave.

"Eric." I moan.

"Does it? Does this feel like a dream?" He grinds harder against me and I claw at his shirt.

"N-no." I whimper.

"Do you want this to be a dream, Sookie?" Every word is dripping with sex, and before I can answer, he pulls my bra down and latches onto my sensitive nipple.

"Eric!" I gasp.

He flicks and swirls his tongue while kneading my breast with one hand, then works his way over to my other breast. God, please don't let this be a dream. This feels too good... Too real to be a dream. Lord knows I've dreamt a lot about Eric, and none of them were ever this erotic.

"Answer me, Sookie." He growls then moves his legs to either side of my thighs and sits up. God, this man is massive and if this was a dream, his clothes would have magically disappeared already.

"I don't want this to be a dream. Please, don't let this be a dream." I can't stop my voice from trembling.

The smile he gives me is one of a hunter finally capturing his prey. He reaches to the bottom of his shirt and peels it off at an agonizingly slow pace. Watching his muscle flex and stretch is something I could watch for the rest of my life. I reach over to touch his well defined abs, but he grabs my hand and stops me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lover. I thought that this is what you wanted." And he places my hand over his massive bulge, and he lets me rub and massage his constricted length.

Jesus, it feels huge! How can he even walk with this thing?!

"Do you want me, Sookie?" He says with a carnal look.

"Yes." I barely say above a whisper. "Do you want me?"

His fangs immediately snap down, and he moves so fast that I don't realize he's rid us both of our clothes until he's suddenly on top of me. My feet are flat on the bed, and my legs are bent at the knees as I spread open for him. The feel of his bare cock pressing and teasing my wet folds has me gasping for air and trembling in anticipation. He cups the back of my head with both of his hands and he leans down close enough to kiss me.

"I want you more than you could possibly understand." He says in a hoarse voice, then instantly plunges his cock hard and deep into me.

I cry out in pleasure and I can hear Eric roar above me. He's stretching and filling me to the brink and I can't believe how delicious it feels. I grip his shoulders with my hands and I wrap my legs around his waist. Eric growls as he slowly pulls out then slams back into me over and over again.

I sound like a wild animal right now, but I could care less. The pleasure he's giving me every time he rams into me is driving me crazy. His thrusts speed up when he slightly lifts my hips, and I can feel my pussy start to flutter around him. I'm so close I could cry! I've never been able to cum during sex unless I was bitten, and I couldn't wait to experience cumming solely from Eric's cock.

"Eric! Please!" He must understand what I'm asking for since he causes me to scream when he starts pounding into me. It only takes a couple of seconds before my orgasm rips through my body and releases all the tension and stress I was holding onto.

When the high of my amazing release comes down, Eric kisses me then looks directly into my eyes. "You're mine, Sookie Stackhouse. And I'm never letting you go."

The last thing I remember is hoping Eric meant what he said.

* * *

I wake feeling refreshed and relaxed, and I revel in the pair of strong arms around me. And though I feel sweaty and sticky, I don't feel totally satisfied. Something's off and I can't seem to place my finger on it. I look down to try and pry Eric's arms from around me, then I see it.

You're fucking kidding me!

I'm still wearing the same clothes that I fell asleep in! That was a dream?! What kind of blood does Eric have to cause THAT kind of intense dream?! I swear it was real. It felt so real...

But I should be happy that it was just a dream. Even if things with Bill look pretty bleak, I'm still his until I tell him otherwise. And I guess staying his depends on what he tells me tonight.

With a heavy disappointed sigh, I free myself from Eric's embrace and move to the bathroom. Once I shower and get ready for the day, I lay back down on the bed with Eric. I push him so that he's laying on his back, and I snuggle into his side. He looks so peaceful in his day rest and there's a tiny smile on his face. I wonder if he always looks like this when he rests.

Everything that Eric told me last night seems so surreal. Actually, yesterday as a whole seemed unreal. I really don't want to believe that Bill would manipulate me into taking his blood and falling in love with him. But if there's even a hint of truth to it, we are done. Done.

To honest with myself, I think we were coming to an end anyways. I can't count how many times I would go over to Bill's after a long night of work, and he would completely ignore me to work on his computer. I always feel like I'm walking on eggshells around him, but I always thought I did that because he's a vampire. But I don't feel that way when I'm with Eric or Pam.

Eric.

I used to wonder what would have happened if Bill hadn't told Eric that I was his when we first met. I mean, I would never throw myself at him like some fangbanger, but I can't help but wonder. Now that I think about it, some of the fights that Bill and I have had were over Eric. Bill would accuse me of wanting Eric instead of him, and I would have to reassure him that I didn't. But now it makes sense. He could feel my lust and longing for Eric the whole time! Well, it serves him right that jerk!

The idea that Bill's blood made me fall in love with him is almost inconceivable. I feel that I care for him. I feel that I love him. But knowing that these feeling aren't natural, that they really aren't my feelings, makes me fuming mad.

I try to think of some things about Bill that I love or reasons why I care about him. Bill saving my life from the Rattray's would have been a reason, but that's no longer an option. I love the silence his mind is able to give me, but I can get that from any vampire. He's never been vicious or really mean to me. But he does hate it when I eat around him. He doesn't like the shorts or fitted shirts that I like to wear. He doesn't laugh at the same things I do, and he hates the romance novels that I love to read. He thinks watching a movie or some tv with me is a waste of time, and he never has time to go out with me. Actually, he only ever pays attention to me when he wants to feed or have sex…

But I'm more than a feed and fuck to him, right? Bill loves me…

I'm a little bitter that he doesn't offer to help me financially. I don't want him paying for everything, but maybe offering to help me when I'm clearly struggling would be nice. He's supposed to be my loving boyfriend. Don't people who love and care for each other, help take care of one another?

I also can't stand that throat singing music he listens to. What the hell is that crap anyways? And those awful sideburns! I wish I could just wax them off or something!

Huh. Is there even anything that I like about him? Thinking about him is making me more aware of the fact that we have nothing in common. Under normal circumstances, I realize that I would have never fallen in love with someone like him.

My eyes wander back over to Eric's peaceful face, and I can't help but reach over and trace over every line and curve of his lips, chin and jaw.

"Why couldn't I have met you first?" I ask again.

I've always found Eric to be intriguing, and yes, he absolutely gorgeous, but there's something else that draws me to him. I've tried to hate him, especially with Bill clouding my judgment. But I never could even bring myself to dislike him.

I'm not in love with Eric, but I could see myself easily loving him. Even if he does drive me crazy sometimes. I know I care for him and when I'm with him, I feel happy and safe. Ugh, why am I even thinking like this? Eric could have whoever he wants. Why would he want a barmaid from Bon Temps?

When my stomach starts to grumble, I look over to the clock and see that sunset is in about two and a half hours. Definitely enough time to get something to eat. I call room service and order a steak salad with a side of cheese fries and a scoop of chocolate ice for dessert. Not exactly the healthiest dinner I've ever had, but I'm hungry and I've had a rough day yesterday, and tonight might not be any better.

Fifteen minutes later my food arrives, and I sit down in the small breakfast bar in the kitchenette and inhale my dinner before moving on to my frozen treat. After a couple of spoonfuls of delicious chocolate ice cream, a deep growl grabs my attention, and I look up to see Eric staring at me. His arms are folded in front of him and he's leaning against the door frame of the bedroom with a hungry look on his face.

How is he up already?

"Eric! What are you doing up so early?" I ask.

He walks over to the opposite side of the bar and slightly leans towards me. The look he's giving me is extremely similar to the one from my dream, and I have a hard time maintaining eye contact with him.

"Did you know you moan when you eat?" He asks with a smile playing on his lips.

"What!? I do not!" I glare at him and can feel my face getting hotter.

"Yes, you do. It's extremely arousing watching you eat. I might have to watch you more often."

I just roll my eyes and push my half eaten dessert to the side. All I can think about is that damn dream.

"How are you up so early?" I ask again hoping to change the topic.

It irritates me that I can hear him smiling when he says, "At my age, I wake up about two hours before sunset. But tell me Sookie," He leans closer to me and I hold my breath. "Did you have any good dreams?"

Oh my God. I just want to run into the bedroom and hide under the blankets until I have to go to the airport tomorrow. Maybe I can get a flight back home tonight?

I take a chance and glance over at Eric to see him wearing a huge shit eating grin. I momentarily narrow my eyes at him before I hop off the bar stool and throw my food cartons away. I straighten out my yellow sundress, and I walk past him without sparing him another word or glance.

"You know you talk in your sleep." He says then wraps his arms around me from behind.

I freeze in place and fight the natural urge to relax against his body.

"Do you always make it a habit of watching girls while they sleep?" I ask trying my best to sound annoyed.

He kisses the curve of my neck then whispers in my ear, "Only when they moan my name." A shiver runs through my body and I let out a sigh. How can this man aggravate me and turn me on at the same time?

"Eric…" I don't know if I want him to stop kissing my neck, or if I want him to show me just how much better real Eric is compared to dream Eric.

He possessively grabs onto my hips and pulls me flush against him. The part of me that's loyal to the fact that I have boyfriend, is screaming for me to yank myself from his embrace. Even if I'm mad as hell at Bill and pretty sure the relationship is over, it's a matter of principle!

"I'm Bill's." I squeak out.

"You should be mine." He growls into my ear. I can hear his fangs snap down and something deliciously hard is pressing against my lower back. A whimper escapes my lips as my desires try to beat the crap out of my morals.

His hands lightly trail up the sides of my body, and when he brushes the side of breasts, he whispers. "I could give you everything and anything you could ever want, Sookie. I could make you happy beyond your wildest dreams. We can know each other's bodies in every way, night after night. Just tell me that you're mine."

My body is burning and aching for him. My calm and steady breaths have turned into heavy and erratic gasps for air. His hands are back on my hips and I wouldn't be surprised if he could feel the throbbing between my legs through his fingertips.

But could he be mine and only mine? Could he love me?

"Eric..." I turn to face him, but before I can say another word there's a knock on the door.

He kisses me on my forehead, "Think about it, Sookie." Squeezing my hips one last time, he releases me and moves to answer the door. I hold onto the back off the sofa so that I don't collapse onto the floor. What is he doing to me?

"Miss Stackhouse." A gentle voice brings me back to earth.

I turn around to find Godric standing a few feet away from me, and Eric standing behind him.

"Godric, it's great to see you again!"

"And it is wonderful to see you as well, Miss Stackhouse." He replies with a smile. "I am afraid that I require my child's presence for little while."

"Well of course, Godric. And please call me, Sookie." I reply while hiding my disappointment.

"Would you mind if I had a word with you first, Sookie?" Godric asks me.

"I wouldn't mind at all, can I get you a true blood?"

He turns his head and nods at Eric, who then bows his head and quickly leaves the hotel room. Godric turns to me with the soft smile on his face. "No, thank you. I just wanted to tell you how grateful I am that you saved me at the church."

"I didn't save you, Godric." What is he talking about? I only found him. He was the one that saved me from Gabe.

"But you did, little one. I thought that living for over two thousand years was enough. I thought that my existence, our existence was insanity. I thought that we didn't belong here." He pauses and looks away for a moment.

"And now?" I ask.

He looks back at me and I can see the warmth and life in he's eyes.

"And now I realize that we are all here for a purpose." He stands directly in front of me then caresses my cheek and looks at me with awe. "You, a human girl, risked your life to save me. I never thought that after thousands of years… I could still be surprised. In this I see God. And God has a greater purpose for me than my final death."

I stand there in shock and disbelief that I had such an effect on him, and I'm not sure what to say. Your welcome doesn't seem appropriate in this situation especially since I don't think I did anything.

Pulling me into his arms, he kisses the top of my head and murmurs into my hair. "Thank you, Sookie Stackhouse. I will forever be grateful for what you have done for me."

I can only nod in response and once we pull away I ask him, "What will you do now, Godric?"

He smiles brightly at me and says, "I will prove to both my kind and humans that we can evolve. That we can peacefully coexist and treat one another as equals."

There is no question in my mind that if anyone were able to convince both vampires and humans of that, it's Godric. And I tell him so.

"Thank you for your confidence in me. I can only hope my child will feel the same."

"Eric doesn't know?"

"He knows nothing of what I have told you, and it is why I wish to speak with him before we must leave to meet with the King of Texas. I promise I will return him to you when the King releases us."

"You don't have to return him to me, Godric. Eric isn't mine." I say somewhat frustrated at the thought that he thinks that Eric is mine, and frustrated at the thought that Eric isn't mine.

Godric only chuckles and continues to smile at me. "You are as stubborn as my child. A perfect match."

I want to ask him what he's talking about, but he bids me farewell and is out the door before I know it.

I lay down on the couch and I breathe out a sigh of relief. I'm thrilled to know that Godric has found a new purpose in life that doesn't involve meeting the sun with the crazies from the fellowship. I can't even imagine how Eric would be if he lost his maker. I let my eyes rest for a moment and the next thing I know, I hear Eric calling my name.

When my eyes open, I'm looking directly at Eric who is sitting on the arm of the couch facing me. He's wearing a tight black shirt with a black leather jacket and black jeans. It's a lot of black but dammit, he still looks edible.

"This is another dream isn't it?" I ask while sitting up.

"Yes, so you might as well enjoy it." He says, then crawls on top of me.

"When will your blood wear off? I can't keep dreaming of you like this every time I fall asleep."

"It's not just the blood. You know you have feelings for me." He says as his hand pushes up my sundress, and his fingers trace the seams of my panties.

I can't deny what he says. He's right. I've always had feelings for him. I've always dreamt about him, but these dreams feel so real. It's too much yet not enough.

"You know you like this." He whispers then nips at my bottom lip and kisses me.

"And this." I open my mouth when I feel him lick my lips, and he immediately thrusts his tongue into me. The way he dominates my mouth makes me want more. I want more of him. I need more of him. I fling my arms around his neck and decide that he's right. I'm going to enjoy the hell out of this.

There's a dull banging noise echoing in the background which causes Eric pull away and look at me with concern.

He cups the back of my head and says, "You know you can't trust Bill. That's not my blood talking. It's your survival instincts."

Dream or not, I know he's right. The banging is getting louder and even though I know this is a dream, I don't want to leave Eric. I hug him as tight as I can and the last thing he says to me before I wake is, "Hold on, Lover. I'm coming for you."

My eyes snap open, and I suddenly realize that the violent loud banging is coming from the front door. I look at the clock and it's two hours after sunset.

"Sookie! Open this door!" Bill shouts as he continues to pound on the hotels reinforced door.

My heart is trying to beat out of my chest as I slowly make my way to the door. When I touch the lock, I close my eyes and take a deep breath to calm and steel my nerves. With the click of the lock, I open the door to find a disheveled looking Bill.

"Why are you not in 'our' room?" He says through gritted teeth and narrow eyes.

"I needed some space." I calmly reply, but I know he can feel how nervous and scared I am.

"Space?" He repeats then grabs a hold of my arm and pushes his way into my room. Once he's in and shuts the door, he let's go of my arm and takes a deep breath.

I can tell that he smells Eric and he looks absolutely furious. I take a few steps away from him and bump into the back of the couch.

"I had to stay and help cleanup the mess last night, and when I finally make it back to the hotel, I find you in another room. What exactly have you been doing behind my back, sweetheart." He says accusingly and I can see he's clearly getting angrier. Well guess what buddy! So am I!

"I could ask you the same question, Bill." I hiss.

"Pardon me?"

It's now or never.

"I know the truth about what your blood does to me. I know that you watched me get beaten by the drainers I saved you from. I know you can find me and feel my emotions. I know I really don't love you and everything with you is a lie!" I yell.

A part of me wants him to deny everything and explain this as a misunderstanding. But as the seconds drift by, he only smiles at me. And it's not the handsome or polite smile I've grown accustomed to. It's dark and terrifying and for the first time... I'm afraid to be alone with Bill.

"So you think you know everything do you?" He asks then takes a step closer to me. "Is that why you and this room reek of Eric? Did you spread open your pretty little legs for him like the pathetic fangbanger you really are?"

"Excuse me?" I can't believe what I was hearing. Bill has never spoken to me this way before!

"What? I thought you said you knew the truth, darling. And to be honest with you, it's nice knowing I don't have to pretend anymore."

I can't speak, I'm in total shock. I don't even feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. I never really knew him at all. For the first time I'm looking at the real William Compton, and I brace myself as he takes another step closer to me.

"I enjoyed watching those bloodbags beat you into the ground. If it were not for your sweet blood and telepathy, I would have let them kill you. But lucky for you, your gift and blood are too precious to me to let go to waste. Added to the fact you let me take your body whenever I desire... You are my ideal blood whore."

He grabs my shoulders and snaps his fangs down. I'm terrified and I can feel my chest becoming more and more constricted with fear. I try not whimper when he tightens his hold.

"I-I am not a blood wh-"

"Shut up, Sookie. All you ever do is whine and complain and I've had enough!" He back hands me so hard that I loose my balance and fall to the floor.

He bends down over me and I can feel his fangs cutting my neck.

"Now listen to me my little pet, because I will only say this once. You are mine! Everything you have. Everything you are, belongs to me. You will speak only when spoken to, and you will do as I command. And remember this pet, I don't need your body in one piece in order to drink your blood and fuck your cunt."

He grabs my upper arms and yanks me to my feet.

"Once I have trained you properly, I will sell your telepathic services to the Queen and any other vampire willing to pay. You are going to make me a very rich vampire, my sweet blood whore."

My eyes widen in horror, and I can only shake my head as he laughs at me.

"Did you really think I loved you? How stupid can you honestly be? You are nothing more than a delicious feed and fuck. And once you learn your place, you will make an excellent pet." He says triumphantly.

"N-no." I barely say above a whisper.

His grip on my arms tightens and I can feel my bones creek under his hands.

"What did you just say to me, pet?!" He snarls.

"I'm not your fucking pet! And I am not yours you dead piece of sh-"

He punches me on my jaw and my head bounces on the floor when I fall. He's standing above me laughing as though he was just told a funny joke or something.

"Oh, but you are mine, pet! Do you think anyone else could ever want you? You are weak and pathetic. You are obnoxious and simple minded." He roughly jabs my side with his foot, then continues. "I only am able to tolerate you because of your blood and that tight little cunt of yours." He simply says as though he was talking about the weather.

I can taste blood in my mouth and my tears are stinging my face. I lay on my back trying to will the pain away. But nothing compares to the excruciating pain I feel when he stomps on my upper arms and crushes my bones. I scream and scream until he kicks me in the stomach and knocks the wind out of me.

As I lay on my back gasping for air, I can only think of Eric. I cry out for him in my mind and I know he'll come for me. He'll come for me

"Eric." I croak when I finally catch my breath.

Bill leans down so his face is only inches from mine. "What was that pet?"

"Er-ric". I slur.

"Do you think Northman wants you?" He asks with amusement.

I can only let tears escape my eyes while mouthing Eric's name.

"Well, my darling pet, I can assure you of one thing. If the Viking wanted you before, I promise he won't even look at you by the time I am done with you."

He claws my dress apart and tears my skin with it. I can't lift my broken arms to defend myself and I don't have the energy to try and kick him away. The world is becoming fuzzy and wobbly and the only thing I can hear is the sound of Bill's belt being unbuckled.

No. No! I close my eyes and cry harder as I try to scream, but nothing comes out! I pray to God and to Jesus that this is all a bad dream. I pray to Gran to just let me pass out and forget that this ever happened.

I feel his cold hands on my hips and he rips my panties off, but before he can do anything else, there's a loud crash and suddenly he's off of me. My eyes flutter open long enough to see Godric crushing Bill's neck with his hand, and lifting him off the ground.

I whimper when I feel my head being slightly lifted.

"Drink Sookie. Please, you need to drink." A familiar voice begs me.

I can't keep my eyes open, but I utter Eric's name before swallowing the thick, sweet blood being poured into my mouth. He came for me. I knew he would come for me.

I weakly take take two gulps before succumbing to the darkness that welcomes me.

* * *

**In this story, Bill wasn't sent by the Queen. It was by chance that they met. Who likes reviews? This girl does! So please leave one if you feel inclined to do so! Thank you! xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay! Welcome to the last chapter of this short story. Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are truly the greatest! This chapter really did kick my ass like you wouldn't believe, but I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**As I've told some of you through PM's, this story has the potential to be more than four chapters long and one day I might add to it. Turns out, now that I'm writing, I've got like a million ideas for other stories that I want to write and this one might take a back seat for a while. Or I might leave it as is. Who knows, lol.**

**Thank you all for following and reviewing this fic. When you're done reading this last chapter, you should leave a review! xo**

**C.H owns all. I only own the mistakes.**

**Chapter 4**

It was quiet. The only sounds I could hear are the beats of my heart and the soft crackling sound of wood being burned. A familiar voice whispers above me, but I can't quite make out what's being said.

"Eric?" I croak out as my eyes flutter open.

The room was dark and what I could see was unfamiliar to me. Where am I? Why am I here? It was then that I realized that I was lying on my stomach and it wasn't a bed I was laying on.

It was Eric.

I slide my head to look up and I'm met with his brilliant smile.

I try my best to smile back. "I knew you would come for me." I reach my hand over to touch his cheek.

He grabs my hand and kisses my fingertips. "I'm sorry I could not get to you sooner." A pained expression crosses on his face.

"But you came." I remember exactly what Bill had done to me.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Eric gently rolls me under him and cups the back of my neck with one hand.

"Why aren't you angry with me?" He demands.

"Why would I be angry with you?" I ask and furrow my brows together.

"Sookie, I told you that I wouldn't let anyone harm you and that same night, Compton…"

He's unable to get the words out as a snarl rips from his throat and his fangs snap down. I watch as his eyes dilate until only a small ring of blue is visible. He's clearly getting more and more enraged by the second.

"Eric, it's okay." I whisper and cup his face with both hands. He closes his eyes and nuzzles his face into my palms while breathing deeply against my skin. The growls and snarls slowly subside, and when he opens his eyes, I'm greeted with the stunning, intense, blue eyes I've come to love.

"Eric. You didn't have to come for me. You didn't have to do anything, but you did. You always do. Thank you." I lean up and kiss his cheek. "Thank you, Eric."

After a moment of studying my face and probably my emotions, he let's out small sigh and presses his lips against my forehead. Without another word, he sits up and pulls me into his lap so that I'm straddling him and inches away from his face.

I take a moment to look around the room, but it's too dark to really see anything. The only light is from the fireplace that about ten feet away from the foot of the bed.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"My home in Shreveport."

"Shreveport?" I turn my head to face him again. "When did we leave Dallas?"

"Last evening." He replies. "I wanted you somewhere where I knew you would be safe as you recovered. How do you feel?"

I sigh and close my eyes. "I feel a little sore, but there's no pain." I look up at him and he's clenching his jaw.

"What exactly happened last night? I vaguely remember seeing Godric before passing out."

Eric gently runs his fingers through my hair. "The moment I felt your fear, Godric and I flew as fast as we could to get to you. When we reached your room, you were on the floor; beaten, bloody and bare."

He occasionally takes deep breathes as his hands slowly roam over my back, arms, neck and through my hair. It was as if touching and smelling me was keeping his anger in check.

Tracing my jaw line with his pointer finger he continued. "I gave you my blood to heal you and you passed out. Shortly afterwards we left for Louisiana. Godric has taken Bill to a private holding facility that I have in the area. I brought you to my home and have been waiting for you to wake."

I nod my head as he tells me everything. I'm surprised he didn't end Bill.

"Do you know why he attacked you?" He gently asks while stroking my cheek with his knuckles.

I'm quiet for a moment as I look into his eyes. These past two days have been so overwhelming and I've been doing my best to ignore everything. I'm afraid I'll break down if I talk about what happened last night, but I know that I can't avoid talking about it forever.

"You and Godric weren't able to get him to tell you?" I refuse to say 'his' name.

"No. I did not appreciate the bullshit spewing from his mouth, so ripped his tongue out. It will take days to grow back." He simply says while twirling a strand of my hair between his fingers.

A part of me wishes that I could have seen it, and the other part of me cringes at the thought.

"Godric had to command me not to kill him." He adds. "I wanted to. I tried to, but my maker was right. Compton doesn't deserve a swift final death."

I shudder at the thought. I can't imagine all the things Eric and Godric were going to do to him.

"You were right. He wasn't late that night. He actually watched and said it was only because of my blood and telepathy that he decided to save me."

I shift in his lap and lower my gaze to his neck. "He's evil. I thought I knew him. I-I thought I loved him, but everything was a lie. He wanted to have me as his well trained pet. His blood whore." I can hear Eric growl, but I never falter. "Then he wanted to use my telepathy to make money. Everything I thought I knew... I just... He could walk out and meet the sun for all I care."

"I am afraid that may not happen for a few months."

I raise my gaze and see a ghost of a smile on his lips, and his deadly fangs peeking out.

"It seems that Compton will have to wait till his arms and legs grow back if he's to walk or crawl out to meet the sun. I suppose I could roll him out if you wish."

I can't help but laugh as I wipe my tears away. After all that asshole put me through, I thought his punishment thus far was very fitting. He had beaten me to the point where I couldn't crawl away or fight back, and it seems that Eric and Godric assured that Bill was now in the same predicament.

"I don't care what happens to him. As long as I never see or hear from him again then I'll be just fine."

"You do not seek his death?" He asks.

"No, but I won't stop it if it happens."

Eric smiles at that. "You truly are most fascinating."

I tried to return the smile but I couldn't. I certainly didn't feel fascinating. No. I was angry at the fellowship. I felt guilty for not staying alert at Godric's home. So many lives were lost that night because I wasn't paying attention. I felt ashamed and stupid for blindly trusting Bill. I felt weak for not being able to protect myself and I felt weak for crying.

All these emotions whirl within me as Eric lets me weep into his shirt. God, he must think I'm pathetic.

"My beautiful Sookie, I sometimes forget how young and innocent you are." He gently says into my hair and kisses the top of my head.

"Listen to me, little one." He cups and tilts my face so we are looking at each other. "You are brave and strong. Not many humans can go through what you have and not loose a piece of themselves, but you remain whole. You are still yourself and I'm proud of you, my little warrior. Yes, a few lives have been lost due to the fellowship, however, because of you many were saved. Because of you my maker still lives." He wipes my tears and brushes the pad of his thumb over my lips. "Thank you, Sookie Stackhouse."

I didn't know what to say. Eric has never been one to compliment anyone much less thank them and I was rendered speechless.

Before I can reply, he snakes his hand to the back of my neck and kisses me. There's nothing sexual or erotic about it. No, it's tender, slow and passionate. I understood that through this kiss, Eric was showing me his gratitude. His admiration. His affection.

I really didn't want the kiss to end, but my need for air was making me light headed and much to my dismay, Eric pulls away.

With a hand threaded through my hair and the other hand on the middle of my back, he nuzzles my neck and inhales deeply. "I never should have left you alone." He whispers. "I never should have let him hurt you. It never should have happened."

I try to pull away to look at him, but he just holds me tighter. I almost feel like a large security blanket.

"Eric, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know what he was going to do. Hell, I didn't know what he was gonna to do. I never should have answered the door, but that doesn't matter now. You came for me, Eric. You always come for me." I softly say.

Time momentarily passes in silence before his deep growl fills the room.

"He will pay for all the hurt and pain he has caused you."

He cups my face and looks directly into my eyes. "He will only know of misery and anguish, and will only desire his true death when I am done with him." He snarls.

I should be terrified. I should feel disgusted that he wanted to torture and kill someone for me, but I'm not. Eric Northman has probably slaughtered thousands, maybe hundreds of thousands of people with his bare hands. With these hands he could flick his wrists and end me in a heart beat, but I know he won't. It's in these hands I feel safe because I know he cares for me. Because I mean something to him. Because…

Because maybe he needs me as much as I need him.

He bends his head down and kisses the curve of my neck. "I'll never let him harm you, Sookie. Never again, I swear it." He murmurs into my ear.

"I know, Eric. I know."

As sure as the sun would rise, I knew that Bill Compton's nights were numbered and Lord forgive me, I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

We stayed wrapped in each others arm just enjoying the peace and comfort we take from each other. Eventually, Eric offers to take me home and I thank him. It was a little bittersweet. I was looking forward to going back home, but at the same time I wasn't looking forward to leaving him.

When I got up to go to the bathroom I know I must have turned a million shades of red. It was then that I realized that the only article of clothing I'm wearing is a large shirt that reaches my mid-thighs. I was also clean. There wasn't a trace of blood or dirt on me.

I had been bathed.

"Eric…" My eyes are wide as I stare at him.

"Sookie..." He replies with an amused and curious look on his face.

We just stare at each other and when he slightly tilts his head to the side, I take a deep breath and exhale.

"Did you um, did you clean me?" I whisper.

He quirks a blonde eyebrow and says, "Yes. You were already naked when we arrived and I couldn't bare leaving the evidence of his assault on your body. After I ripped his arms and legs off, we were all covered in blood. I quickly cleaned us and we came straight here."

Okay. It was kinda sweet in a horrifying way. But still sweet. Regardless, I was still absolutely embarrassed. I had forgotten that he saw me naked! And now that I know he washed me...

When Eric started laughing at my mortification, I wanted to smack him up side his gorgeous blonde head, then hide in my bed for at least a week. Maybe two.

Instead, I sprint and lock myself in his bathroom. I could hear him still laughing on the other side and I jumped when he suddenly knocks on the door.

"Why are you so embarrassed, Sookie? You have an exquisite body and the most beautiful breasts I have ever seen." He purrs. "You're perfect."

I was flattered, but still mortified. It wasn't exactly how I envisioned our first shower together and I had fantasized about it.

A lot.

"Would you like to see me naked, Sookie?" He asks through the door.

"Excuse me?!" I mean I would, but who asks that?

"Or I suppose to be fair I could let you wash me. Would you feel less embarrassed then?" He innocently asks, but I knew better.

"Eric!" I shriek. "That's not the point!"

"Oh, I think I make an excellent and sizable point, Sookie. I'd be more than happy to show you." I swear I could hear him smile.

If he was anything like my dreams, then I knew just how excellent and sizeable he really was.

I didn't know which more was uncomfortable, the blush trying to become permanent stain on my skin, or the throbbing between my legs. I was embarrassed, horrified and absolutely ready to jump him.

I can hear him chuckle. "You should find that your suitcase is on the dresser. I'll be in the kitchen when you are done." And then his void was gone.

After taking a while to calm down, I get dressed and follow Eric's void to the kitchen. He quickly grabs my suitcase and leads me to the garage.

"How can you even fit yourself in that car?" I ask as we walk towards his cherry red corvette.

"You'd be amazed to see some of the tight places I can fit into." He replies with a leer.

I just roll my eyes and smile. He really is something else. We get into the car and Eric takes off. The drive should take about an hour and I find that my thoughts drift over to the man sitting next to me. The vampire that I knew without a doubt, I was falling in love with.

Could I be his? Yes, but could he be mine? Would he still want me after he's had me? What if he's only in it for the chase? No. He wouldn't have risked his life for me and give me his blood if it was just for the chase. Am I crazy to be thinking about getting into another relationship so soon after my last one? Even if it feels so right being with Eric, is it too soon? Would he still want me when I become old and wrinkly? Could I really leave him for death?

"What's wrong, Sookie? Why are you so distraught?" He asks while glancing at me.

"Oh. It's nothing really." I wasn't sure we were ready to have that conversation.

He gives me a skeptical look, but thankful he doesn't say anything else. Instead, he takes my hand and kisses my palm before threading his fingers with mine. My previous thoughts are forgotten and I just take comfort in this moment with him.

The hour long drive to my house only takes thirty-five minutes with the way he drives, and I'm just happy that I arrive in one piece. I unbuckle my seat belt and turn to thank him, but the next thing I know Eric is opening my car door, pulling me out and pinning my against the hood of his car.

"Eric, what are yo-" His lips crash onto mine and his tongue pushes into my mouth. My body immediately gets with the program, and I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his narrow waist.

"Making you happy." He says before assaulting my lips and mouth again.

My heart swells at his words. If I find out that I'm asleep in the car, and this is just another dream... I'm going to be absolutely livid.

Eric nips at my bottom lip and starts to kiss his way down my neck and over to my ear.

"How can you be happy and angry at the same time, my pretty little Sookie?" He says in the husky voice that causes my girly bits to throb and ache for him.

"You seem to have that effect on me." I say between my gasps for air.

I can feel him smile against my neck. "Can you feel the effect you have on me?"

I gasp then moan when he grinds his strained erection against my sundressed covered sex. He inhales deeply and lifts his head to look at me. The smile on his face makes my heart skip a beat and melt. Sometimes it really hurts seeing how gorgeous this man is.

"Are you wet for me, Lover?"

"No." I squeak out, but we both know that's a lie.

He chuckles and nuzzles my neck again. "Sookie, Sookie, my bullshit meter is reading that as a false."

His lips brush against my skin with every word and I don't know how much more I can take. My body is trembling with need and the throbbing between my legs almost hurts. I may not know what my future is with him, but I know that right now I want him. I need him and I wasn't going to go another second fighting what feels so right.

"Eric. Show me." I breathe out.

He pulls back and looks gives me a puzzled look.

"Show me what it would be like to be yours." I whisper.

For a second the world is a blur, then I realize that my back is against my front door. My legs are still wrapped around Eric's waist and my arms are resting on his shoulders. His face is inches from mine and his smile has been replaced with a look pure carnal need.

"Invite me in." He growls and it cause me to squirm against him.

"Come in, Eric." I pant.

He grabs the doorknob and turns it so hard that the locks break and I can hear wood splinter.

"Eric!" I gasp. I almost want to laugh at how impatient he is, but hell, so am I.

"I'll have it fixed in the morning." He quickly says then captures my lips with his.

Our kiss is frantic and almost overpowering. It was as if we were trying to claim each other through this kiss. His hands were everywhere leaving a trail of fire wherever they went. I part my lips to take quick breath, but he immediately plunges his tongue into my mouth and expertly leaves no part of my mouth untouched. God, this man makes me want to swallow him whole.

The feel of his cool hard body pressing onto mine was driving me insane. I needed to be closer to him. I need to feel his skin on mine. I need him to touch me, lick me, bite me, fuck me, claim me! I needed it all and anything less would be unacceptable.

I break the kiss to breathe. "Upstairs and left." I gasp and attack his lips again.

He wastes no time getting to my room and throws me on the bed. I lean back on my elbows and watch as he kicks off his boots and peels off his dark gray shirt. The moonlight shining through my windows makes him look like a god.

A sex god.

My sex god to be precise. And I plan on worshipping his body until I passed out.

He smirks at me as my eyes rake over his smooth chest and lickable abs. When my eyes finally reach the V of his hips, I whimper and squeeze my legs together to try and ease the ache.

"See anything you like, Lover?" He asks and takes off his belt.

I bite my bottom lip and nod my head. "Do you, Viking?"

His fangs slide down. "I love it." And his pants drop to the ground.

Oh. My. God.

I knew he was big but not that big! It was long and thick and his fat head was dripping with precum. I lick my lips and try to swallow my fear back. There's no way that monster was fitting in me without splitting me in half, but I'd be damned if I wasn't going to try!

He quickly pulls my dress over my head and tosses it behind him. My bra is the next to go and suddenly I'm on my back. Eric's cool body is leaning on top of mine and I'm experiencing the most sensual kiss I've ever had. His tongue swirls and flicks mine, and I can't help but wonder what it would feel somewhere else. Cool fingers lightly pinch and roll my hard nipples and I shiver with every moan he makes.

Eric pulls back so I can breathe and he licks, kisses and nips his way down to my breasts.

"You're absolutely beautiful, Lover. Beautiful and perfect. And these breasts. Mmm." He growls then latches on to my sensitive nipple.

I moan and thread my fingers through his long, loose hair. Even though his skin and tongue are cool, I feel like I'm on fire. He switches to my other breast and snakes a hand down to my panties and rips them off. When his long and slender fingers move through my wet folds, he lifts his head and looks at me with a pleased look on his face.

"You were right, Lover. You're not wet. You're fucking drenched." And he slides a finger into me cause me to gasp and cry out.

He slowly moves it in and out, and I dig my nails into his shoulders when he adds another finger. It feels so damn good, but I want more!

"Is this all for me, Sookie? Do I do this to you?" He asks in a deep gravely voice.

"Only you, Eric." I moan out and start to rock my hips into his hand.

"Good." He pulls his finger out and pops it into his mouth. "You taste like fucking honey." He groans. "I need more."

Before I can react his head is buried between my legs and he's fucking me with his tongue. I cant believe how deep he's going and when he licks that spot that makes my body burn, I all but scream. It feels so incredible and when he rubs my clit with his thumb, I can feel my pussy start to violently clench around his tongue. I look down at him and his intense blue eyes are looking back at me. Watching me as he fucks me harder and rubs me faster. Within seconds I'm cumming hard into his mouth.

"Eric!" I cry out and curve my back off the bed. He places an arm over my hips and helps me ride out my orgasm by licking and sucking my pussy clean.

When he takes everything I have to offer, he crawls back on top of me and kisses me with such need and passion, that I can feel myself becoming wet again. I taste myself on his tongue, and I can't help but moan into his perfect mouth.

He's got one arm under my head and the other arm is supporting him as he cups my face. When I feel the tip of his thick head at the entrance of my sex, he ends our kiss and looks down at me.

"I've waited so long to have you like this." The way he is looking at me makes my body and soul burn for him.

"If you were mine, Sookie, I would never let you go. I would show you every night how much you mean to me, and you will only know of joy and ecstasy." He leans down a leaves a lingering kiss on my lips.

"I would destroy armies and nations if it meant keeping you safe and happy, Lover. And we may disagree sometimes, but you will know that without a doubt that you are loved. That I only have love for you."

I gasp and I bring my hands up to my mouth.

"Will you be mine, Sookie?" He asks

"Eric." I whisper and do my best to hold my tears back. I want to say something equally as amazing, but I can't think of anything.

Instead, I cup his face and lightly kiss his lips without ever breaking our gaze.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Eric's smile could be comparable to the sun, it's so heartbreakingly beautiful. He kisses me before resting his forehead against mine and whispers, "You're mine Sookie. Mine. All mine."

He pushes into me and it's the most pleasurable feeling I've ever experienced. He feels like he's never ending and the fullness is like nothing I could have ever imagined!

"Eric!" I cry out.

When he's fully buried deep in me, he stays still and let's me adjust to his large size. The look on his face is a mixture of pure bliss and sweet torture.

This feels so right and when he starts to move his narrow hips, I lose myself in the raw ecstasy of his shallow slow thrusts.

With every lunge he pulls out further and drives in deeper, causing my body to tingle and tremble in pleasure. My legs are wrapped around his waist and my hands are gripping his broad shoulders.

We're moving as one and the sounds of my moans, his grunts and slick sound of our sex fill the room. I never though my first time with Eric would be this profound and passionate. I always thought sex with him would be hard and fast, but here he was gentle and sweet.

He was making love to me and it's beyond words.

I could feel my walls contract and tense when he starts increases the speed of his thrusts. I want to give him more, so I turn my head and bare my neck to him, but he just nibbles and kisses my flesh.

"Look at me, Lover." He says in a strained, thick voice.

As soon as my eyes lock onto his, my orgasm tears through me and I scream and cry out his name. Watching him cum is a beautiful thing. The way he cinches his brows together and how his blue eyes bore into mine makes me burn for him. And how he bites his bottom lip before letting out a series of loud, husky grunts between moaning my name... He's absolutely breathtaking.

When the high of my amazing orgasm fades, I find Eric kissing my breasts and purring.

"Eric." I pant. "That was..."

"Perfect." He says for me and I nod my head.

Once I catch my breath, I can't help but let out a small giggle.

"What's so funny, Lover?"

"I just never thought sex with you could be so gentle and sweet." I say with a relaxed smile.

"Really? Just what were you expecting?" He asks teasingly while nipping my ear.

"Honestly, I though it would be rough and wild. Maybe some dirty talk thrown in the mix."

He throws his head back and laughs out loud. "Sex between us can be many things, but tonight I wanted show you what you mean to me." He cups my breast and teases my nipple.

"But if rough and wild is what you need. If hard and fast is what you crave, I'll be more than happy to accommodate you, Lover." He purrs.

I let out a squeal when he suddenly flips me over. I'm on my hands and knees and Eric is teasing the entrance of my dripping wet sex with his hard cock.

"Do you need me to claim this tight pussy and fuck you until you pass out from sheer exhaustion, My Sookie?"

I don't have time to reply when Eric grips my hips and slams into me in one swift motion.

"Oh fuck! Eric!" I cry out and buck back against him.

Without hesitation, he growls and pulls out of me then quickly drives deep into me. The feeling is almost overwhelming. I grab onto the headboard and hold on for dear life. He fucks me hard as he goes deeper and faster with every delicious thrust. I'm sure the bed frame is leaving dents all over the wall, but I could care less.

"Oh fuck! Eric, more!" I cry out.

"And more you will have." He hisses.

He starts pounding into me and I meet him thrust for thrust. The coil in my stomach winds tighter and tighter, and I can feel another earth shattering orgasm building up. I never knew it could feel this good! How he fills and stretches me over and over makes me never want to stop. I'll die if he stops!

"Sookie, you feel so fucking tight. So perfect." He says then reaches around and rubs my clit. "I'll never have enough of you."

"Eric! Don- Don't s-stop! So close!" I exclaim and let got of the bed frame to dig my fingers into the tangled sheets of the bed.

It only takes a couple of hard, deep thrusts before we're both cumming together and singing each others name. But when he bites my neck another orgasm shoots through me and I lose control of all my senses.

I couldn't hear or see anything. I felt like I was floating in the heavens as the after shocks of my incredible orgasm ripple through my body. That was the most powerful and pleasurable experience of my life and I wanted more.

"We were made for each other, My Sookie." He moans after he closes and heals my wounds.

He lies down and pulls me on top of his cool chest and I listen to his deep purrs while I try to catch my breath. I don't know how long we lay there, but I can start to feel my fatigue set it. This wonderful vampire of mine has worn me out!

"My Lover, I wish I could stay, but the sun will be rising soon. I need to go to ground." He says as he runs his hands over my sweaty back.

"No, stay with me." I raise my head and look at him. "I can close the shutters and I have black out curtains so no light will enter this room. Don't go." I whisper and trace his lips.

He looks down at me and smiles. "As you wish. I will rest here for the day."

I sit up and grind against his very hard erection, and he lets out a lovely deep growl.

"Oh, you're not resting my Viking. I still need you." I firmly tell him.

He grabs my hips and thrusts up against my wet folds. "You're tired, Lover. I can feel it. You'll pass out if we keep going. You should rest." His beautiful mouth says one thing, but his body tells me another.

"I haven't had enough of you. If I pass out, wake me up and keep going. I never want to stop." I tell him.

"Sookie." He growls and thrusts up again. There's not doubt in my mind that he wants this as much as I do.

"I can handle anything you dish out, my Viking. Beside you're mine and you belong here." I lift my hips and slide down his hard, thick cock and we both moan.

He grips my ass and suddenly he's pinned me against the wall, and is fucking me harder and faster than ever before.

"Anything I dish out,Lover?" He growls into my ear.

"Anything! Just don't stop!" I cry out and tighten my legs around his waist. I'll never have enough of him.

"I'll never stop." He moans before capturing my lips with his.

As it turns out, my Viking was man of his word.

My Viking. I like the sound of that.

* * *

**I hope it was worth the wait! Thank you for taking the time to read this fic. Let me know what you thought of it. Take care! xo**


End file.
